


live that fantasy

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Paint, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Humor, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay, Shorts, Smut, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Luna/Wade crossover short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Royals' by Lorde.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Dom Luna/Sub Wade; Orgasm Delay' for anon

3.   ***** 'Body Paint' for anon


	2. *'Dom Luna/Sub Wade; Orgasm Delay' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Dom/Sub, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Wade Breaking Fourth Wall

“Shhh…” Luna’s hand smoothed over his thigh, squeezing reassuringly.  “You’re doing wonderfully, darling…”  

Wade grunted, the sound turning into a full-fledged whine when she wrapped her hand around his straining cock again.  “I need…Luna…I need…”  

“I know…I know…” she smiled brightly and slowed her pace.  “Go ahead.  You’ve earned it…”  

He came with a cry, almost certain he was going to die from this one.  This was going to be the one that killed him.  

“Thank you…” he muttered, looking up towards the ceiling.  

“Who’re you talking to?” Luna asked, reaching for a towel that was folded on the side table.  

“No one.  Just…you know…” He winked up at the ceiling again.  “The author.”   

 


	3. *'Body Paint' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompts 2017
> 
> Body Paint

“Okay so you might be better at this than I am…”  Wade said, squinting at the drawing on Luna’s back.  He’d been attempting a flower, but it looked more like a dick than anything else.  

Luna’s laugh was musical as she swiftly rolled over to go inspect his handiwork in the mirror.  

She turned, peering over her shoulder and immediately covering her mouth.  “Is that…is that a daisy  _penis_ , Wade?”  

He glared up at the ceiling menacingly.  “Painting?  For reals, writer lady? Literally anything else, I could fake it.”  

 


End file.
